In general, lipsticks contain one component. In a known embodiment of a lipstick, the lipstick lead is made of this first component. By guiding the lipstick lead along a lip, this component is distributed on the lip. In an alternative known embodiment of a lipstick, the lipstick lead is made of a firm material, for example made of plastics. One side of this plastic lead has an opening which is connected with a reservoir. A component arranged in the reservoir is transported via the opening to the outside of the plastic lead and can be distributed on the lips by the user by means of the plastic lead.
There are different approaches to provide a lipstick with which multiple components, for example with different colors, can be applied. For example, this is achieved by a lipstick lead made of two components. For this, for example, one component is placed at the outside of the lipstick lead and the other component is placed at the inside. By differently placing the lipstick, the user can in some respect affect with which proportion the two components are distributed on the lip.
However, there is a fundamental need for an apparatus with which the user can optionally apply two components. Therefore, the present invention has the object to provide such an apparatus.